Increase in cost of living and resulting increase in salaries, as dictated by: a. Local 1199 - Drug and Hospital Union: A 6% increase was voted effective as of and retroactive to July 1, 1973; B. Committee of Interns and Residents: A physician in his third year of training in New York City should receive a salary of $16,000 (not $15,000 as Dr. Kaiser was receiving plus $500 allowance for meals, while a fellow should get a salary of $17,000 per annum--amount requested for Dr. Ester Kaiser for next year.